Adjectives
by himawarixxsandz
Summary: What adjectives would you say describe Kurogane? Fai? Sakura? Syaoran? Mokona? mostly kurofai, but there'll be others if i can think of anything to write about them
1. Possessive

Fai was possessive.

Kurogane could see that.

It was obvious after all. The mage was lenient, and happy-go-lucky, and utterly careless when it came to just about everything.

Except Kurogane, apparently.

The first time they kissed, Fai had threaded his fingers through Kurogane's inky strands and pressed his nails lightly into the ninja's scalp as if to say:

_This is mine now. _

After that, whenever another stranger—woman or man, and sometimes even otherwise—spoke or associated with Kurogane, Fai would demonstrate with body language or a sharp tongue (a double entendre, that was) who Kurogane belonged to.

The female clerk elaborates to Kurogane about strange sightings—Fai appears beside him, placing a white hand on the ninja's forearm, the mage's expression benevolent.

Kurogane asks a male professor about the odd power outage—Fai slips between them, his fingers "accidentally" trailing across the ninja's waistband.

Two teenage girls smile at the ninja and offer him a glass of lemonade—Fai leans into Kurogane's shoulder and offers the girls a smile so beautifully frightening, they back away hurriedly.

A female nurse bends down to treat the wound on Kurogane's thigh—Fai tells her that the patient in the room to their left is dying and she runs away in a panic. Fai smiles, and locks the door, because the room they are in is the last room on the floor.

The first time they had sex, Fai let Kurogane lead, but the mage was possessive all the same. Whenever Kurogane's head leaned between the soft white thighs, Fai would run a caress over the ninja's nape that made him shudder. Every time Kurogane's lips drifted toward the mage's throat, Fai would finger the ninja's cheek and make him wonder who was really in lead. And when Kurogane entered Fai, the mage gazed at him and smiled virginally, and Kurogane new that the only reason he was the one doing the penetrating was because Fai had allowed him to.

Yes. Fai was possessive in ways both normal and weird and almost scary.

But weirder and scarier still…was that…well…

Kurogane liked it.


	2. Curious

Syaoran always knew he was more curious that the average person

Syaoran always knew he was more curious that the average person.

He loved to study, after all—books, maps, artifacts, places: basically anything.

So it was only fitting that he was curious about everything. His father had once told him curiosity was an honorable and wonderful quality, but had also warned him with a saying that curiosity killed the cat.

Syaoran understood the saying straight from the bat. One shouldn't be too curious, else he or she might be burdened with too much information or find information that endangered their life.

He got that.

But he had never yet come across anything that he'd regretted being curious about, so perhaps the saying was only for especially reckless people—which he, of course, wasn't.

His most recent main attraction for curiosity was Fai and Kurogane. What did those two do every night? And to think all this pondering started with a simple overhearing.

Syaoran had been staying up late tending to the princess—she was the reason they were lingering in this safe, but no feathered world—who was sick with relatively normal case of the flu. But when he'd passed Fai's room, there were a number of…violent noises coming from within.

His first thought was that someone was coming to attack them, and was about to open the door to help Fai-san. That was, until he heard Kurogane's voice from inside, and knew that if the ninja were in on it, Fai would be safe. Besides, it had been a long night and Syaoran really wanted some sleep.

The next day however, Fai slept in until nearly noon, even though Kurogane seemed perfectly fine. And when Fai finally did come down, he was as merry as usual, but he didn't float like he usually did. He moved…slower, heavier.

The same thing happened the next night and the next.

Syaoran would hear violent sounds coming from Fai's room, and Kurogane's room would always be empty, and the next day Fai would wake up a bit later than usual and come down…limping.

And when the two men were out and Syaoran went to investigate, he actually found dried blood on the sheets, and cracks on the headboard and the wall around it.

There was only one possible conclusion: Kurogane was hurting Fai—beating him up, probably getting out the pent-up frustration that Syaoran thought was just harmless between the two men.

Syaoran knew that Kurogane would ignore him and Fai would pretend nothing was happening, so the only way to get them to stop was to catch Kurogane in the act and come to terms with it.

All the rooms in the house, save for the bathrooms, didn't have a lock on the door, which made it easier for Syaoran's plan. He waited up until Kurogane had gone inside Fai's room, and the violent sounds began.

"Kurogane-san, you have to stop—oh." Syaoran blinked, his hand still on the doorknob from when he walked in.

Both men were completely naked and Kurogane wasn't hurting Fai—well, no more than the mage wanted the ninja to, anyway—Kurogane was…_inside _of Fai, and from the two men's position, Syaoran could see all too clearly exactly where they connected. Too, too clearly.

Well. That explained the blood. And the headboard and wall. And the limping.

As Syaoran closed the door in a zombie-like state, he realized that he should have listened to his father.

Curiosity killed the cat indeed.


	3. Delicious

Fai had always loved food—both, eating it and making it.

The different textures and tastes…the drinks that could be made alongside them…the alcohol that accompanied some…the scents and spices…

And because Fai loved and knew food, he also could tell if something was truly delicious from the very first bite, the very first taste, the second his tongue touched it.

He'd tasted many things before he ever started the journey, but now that he had, he'd tasted so many _more_ things. From regular foods, like spaghetti and soup, to exotic ones, like frog legs and chicken intestines speared on a stick. He'd even eaten a baby duck while it was still half developed inside of the egg—before having to throw up afterward. Oh, and of course he couldn't forget "sushi". Why, he still shuddered at the very memory of the slimy, horrid, repulsive…

Ugh.

Then again, he'd never know if he didn't try it.

Speaking of trying…

Throughout the journey, there was one thing that Fai had wanted to try and taste from the very start…but now, even this many worlds into the trip, he still hadn't had a chance to taste it. He wanted to so badly, because, in Fai's mind, there were three steps to deeming something delicious.

1) The dish must be prepared in a way that pleased the eye and set off a healthy appetite: Fai's eyes had canvassed this up and down and all around, and he was starving just by one glance.

2) The dish must have an aroma that captivated the senses: Fai could breathe in that scent day after day and still want nothing more than to brush his nose over the surface.

3) The dish must have a taste unlike any other dish prepared: Fai _would_ have a taste. It was only a matter of time.

"Mage," Kurogane growled, turning around. "The kids have gone to some diner for lunch. You hungry, yet?"

Fai smiled. "Starving, actually."

"Well, why're you just standing there, idiot? If you're that hungry, go and—" His words faltered when he realized that Fai's face was inches from his own.

"I never said I was hungry for food, Kuro-tan," the whisper came, before Fai closed the ninja's mouth with his own.

Delicious.


	4. Innocent

The very first thought that had popped into Fai's mind during his and Kurogane's first kiss was that Kurogane was so very innocent.

Their first kiss was nothing epic, just simple mouth-to-mouth—it could've been a sixth grader's first kiss for God's sakes. But Kurogane was already shivering beneath Fai's fingertips.

And after they'd pulled away, and Fai had grinned up at the ninja, Kurogane had actually blushed.

Blushed.

As in, turned a bright, flaming crimson that rivaled his eyes.

Fai had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from laughing. Kurogane, the big, bad ninja that had been sent away from his country for his well-known massacres, blushed after a simple kiss.

The mage was going to have a field day with this.

The next time they'd kissed, Kurogane didn't shiver at all, and Fai could taste that the ninja was triumphant in his own lack of reaction. But when Fai's tongue entered the equation, Kurogane's eyes shot open, and he bit down on it, before swearing heavily and disappearing out the door.

Even if that cost Fai a few weeks of not being able to babble nonsense and irritating nothings, along with four packs of ice and liquid food, it was all worth seeing that look on the ninja's face.

The following time, it was Kurogane who kissed Fai, tongue and all. But it was Fai, who grinned into the kiss and slammed Kurogane against a closet wall, locked the closet door and unzipped both of their pants. And it was Kurogane who screamed some…choice words in a voice loud enough to bring Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona running.

Once the confusion had been cleared up, and a self-righteous Syaoran who suspected they were fighting sent Fai and Kurogane to their bedrooms——Fai smiled at the ninja, deciding to have some fun with their confinement.

"Did you know, Kuro-pii," he said vaguely. "You might be even more innocent than Sakura?"

The ninja stared at him. "Yeah. I'm sure the princess was banished from her country because she massacred entire villages."

"Alright, well, you're at least more innocent than I am."

"I don't know what the hell you're running from, so I wouldn't know, would I?"

Fai's smile broadened, as he flitted in front of the ninja, blocking his path to the closet door. "There are different types of innocent, Kuro-rinta."

Kurogane merely raised an eyebrow.

The mage reached up and breathed lightly onto the ninja's collarbone, causing the latter to swallow loudly, and back away. Fai wasn't having that. He advanced on the ninja and once again unzipped both of their pants, once again, making Kurogane's eyes widen

"See?" Fai grinned, "Innocent."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A/N: Thanks to Sabaku No Natsuo for this idea, you're awesome Rin-chan!_


	5. Perceptive

Perceptive

Fai is done for. He has no clue what to do. He's weighing his options, and as of present, he's trying to decide between jumping off that nice skyscraper across from the apartment they're currently lodged in, or "accidentally" walking straight into traffic during rush hour.

He's leaning more toward the traffic—after all, accidents are a daily part of life, and everyone must learn to accept it. Even Kurogane.

Besides, it isn't as though he's never been suicidal before. Now, he simply has more of a reason: He thinks he likes Kurogane.

A lot.

Too much.

He doesn't know what to do, how to confront him, or how to just keep it locked away, sealed shut, and silent inside. It'll eventually leak out anyway—Kurogane will pry it out of him with bare hands.

Obviously, he can't tell the ninja. And he can't ask anyone for advice. The only people he has to turn to are Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona—who isn't really a person anyway.

Syaoran didn't speak to either man after he caught Kurogane and Fai in that explicit situation. Mokona will spell disaster for the entire lot. Sakura….

That actually…no—Sakura most likely doesn't even know that two men can be together.

Fai flops down on the bed, staring at the ceiling listlessly. Rush hour was in about forty-five minutes. He should just up and get it over with. The taxi drivers are chaotic enough—it can't hurt that much.

"Fai?" The sweet, lilting voice drifted from his doorway.

He sat up immediately, smile painted on his face. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Why have you been avoiding us?" She took a seat beside him on the bed, her wide green eyes imploring innocently.

"I haven't been avoiding anyone," he shrugs nonchalantly, placing an airy hand atop her fine, pale hair.

"Yes, you have. You've been looking at Kurogane funny, too—but only when he's not looking." Sakura adds the last part in a slightly hushed tone. Fai smiles wryly in his mind. She sounds like a schoolgirl relaying a crush to her best friend, he thinks, very much aware of the irony.

"Kuro-puu is a funny person." Fai grins.

"Do _you_ think Kurogane is a funny person?" For some reason, the princess is suddenly solemn.

"Why, of course I do."

"So…you just think he's funny? That's all he's good for?" Sakura seems sad now. As though she's disappointed with him.

He doesn't want to make such pure eyes cry, so he hastily list other things that he loves about the ninja—not a hard task, and for once, it's the truth. "No. Kuro-tan is very strong, too. And even though he gets mad, he _is_ rather fatherly. Don't you think he's protective? I think he cares about things he says he doesn't. Like Syaoran, and Mokona, hm?"

"And Fai," Sakura reminds him with a large smile.

He freezes for a moment, and then, "Of course."

She beamed at him, before thinking for a minute. "Fai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kurogane is ugly?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Fai's curious now.

"Do you think he's plain, then?" Sakura's tone is getting more excited.

Fai blinks. "Kuro-rinta is very handsome. Tall and dark. All of the people I'm traveling with are very good-looking people. Sakura is pretty as well, and Syaoran is also turning into a handsome young man. And Mokona is plump and cute."

"But Fai doesn't want to kiss me, right?"

Fai's mouth falls open. Falls open. As in, a huge gaping space for everyone to peer through and see his tongue. "I…that's…"

"And Fai doesn't want to hug Syaoran or be with him forever, right?"

He still can't say anything.

"And I know that Fai doesn't love Mokona in _that_ way." She smiles brightly. "So Fai thinks Kurogane is protective, and caring, and handsome. Kurogane probably feels the same way." And with that said, the princess bounces from the bed, claps her hands together and dances off saying, "See? Now you two can be together forever!"

All Fai can do is stare. And stare. And stare.

He quickly pulls his mask back together and gathers his thoughts.

He's going to have to be a lot more careful around this girl.

She's more perceptive than she looks.


	6. Temperamental

Temperamental

For some weird, unexplainable, enigmatically profound reason…….

Fai thinks that Kurogane might be a temperamental. Just the slightest bit.

Maybe it's because every time they leave Sakura and Syaoran after being dropped into a new world to purchase appropriate clothes, Kurogane always agrees to be fitted and stands still for about ten minutes.

But after those allotted ten minutes, he scowls at the clerk and usually uses a few choice words—in a death voice—and proceeds to frightening the poor man or woman (or otherwise, in some worlds) until he, Fai, and Mokona are banned from the store.

Or perhaps it's because when Syaoran—being as curious as he is—asks a few too many questions about sword fighting and strategies and techniques and their history and development, and oh goodness does the way this leather is wrapped around the handle symbolize something?—that Kurogane stares at him for five minutes before jumping up and yelling about how the brat makes everything far too complicated and will the idiot mage PLEASE bring him some of that medicine…the aspirin?

Or, Fai could hazard a wild guess, and assume that it's because when Sakura—such a perceptive young girl—smiles prettily at Kurogane and queries ever so gently about how he and Fai-san are doing, because they seem like the best of friends, just like her brother and his high priest, and has Kurogane kissed Fai-san yet, because if he has, he should be nice and ask the wizard out.

And when Sakura clasps her hands and tilts her head to await the answer, Syaoran has to quickly usher her away and into a closed room before the ninja turns to Fai with a glance that would've killed a normal man mid-breath and proceeds to draw his sword and mutilate half the room.

But…Fai's little—probably inaccurate—theory is most likely because when Fai is skipping and springing and jumping and twirling and flying and floating all around Kurogane whilst singing the happiest of tunes—no matter how off-key—that the ninja grabs the mage by the wrist and glares at him. Glares at him, before reeling Fai in and covering the mage's lips with his own—and then proceeding to dragging the kicking-and-screaming wizard into Kurogane's bedroom, unzipping his pants, violating him ten different ways with one finger, and making the mage come half that many times but with thrice the intensity.

Although…Fai's pretty sure he's just imagining things. Kurogane has a wonderful temper.

Really?


	7. Addictive

**Addictive**

My name is Kurogane. I'm here because I have a small, little, itsy bitsy, minute, infinitesimal, insignificant, unimportant, trivial problem. You see…I think…that I might just, perhaps, maybe, probably not but just to be sure…I think I might have an addiction. I'm not an alcoholic, or a drug-addict, or even a sex-addict—although that…can become questionable once I tell you about my real addiction.

But, no, I'm not addicted to any of those as most of you here are. No, my addiction is much harder to get rid of, and the only way I probably could is if I commit murder, which I fucking can't because of effing stupid Tomoyo—but you probably don't know who the hell I'm talking about and that's okay.

I'm seriously addicted. I should stop, but I can't, and it's getting fucking freakier every day. Like all of you, I used to think that when I wanted to I could stop, but when I tried to…I…I found that I couldn't. It took me a long time to finally admit and come to terms with myself that yes, I do have a problem and I shouldn't be so fucking ashamed of it. A fucking bi—I mean witch, that I know suggested this program to me to help me admit it and get over it and even accept it.

Sure, she pestered me, annoyed me, irritated me and flapped her batwings at me until I just about wanted to slap her, take her by her way-too-long black hair and give her a good swing, but I didn't because I knew that she was trying to help me get over my addiction because that's what friends—or people who just happen to be acquainted with each other through hate—do.

So now, here I am, and I'm not going to fuck off and be scared of admitting this, because even though I'd much rather be taking my mind of the fucking addiction with a nice, long killing spree, I'm not going to do that because I'm a calm, rational person—and because Tomoyo hasn't left for her summer palace yet.

No. Instead, I'm going to talk about my addiction and hope that all you fucking people can do your job and help me like I paid you to—or rather the Dimensional Bitch stole out of my pocket and paid you to.

See, my addiction doesn't look dangerous, and it doesn't seem dangerous, but I'm sure that all addictions are that way. Like smoking, right? It doesn't seem stupid and disgusting, and it just tastes like plain shit when you first try it, but when you do it enough times, you get addicted. My addiction is like that too. I didn't think it'd do any harm to try it, you know. Now, it wasn't stupid or disgusting, but…well yeah, it was fucking amazing, but…you know what? Screw this. Point is, I shouldn't have tried it and now I'm addicted.

And then my addiction has this white skin—watch out for it—it's one of the most dangerous parts. It makes you want to stroke it and kiss it and lick it all over and before you fucking know it, BAM! You're so addicted, you can't even tell head from ass.

_But_ there's also its hair. It's got this pale blond hair that sticks up in random directions, and even though it looks stupid, its really soft and after it takes a damn shower it smells like the best shit ever and it might sound disgusting, but when its head is, you know, down _there_ and all it feels pretty hell good. It kind of even tickles a bit, but you know…not in the _good_ way or anything. Ahem.

Not to say that its eyes aren't just as addictive. At first, they may just look despicable and irritating because of all the lies in that one pair of sky blue—you probably didn't even think that a single pair could hold as many as its did—but once it lures you in and you get over the lies, you start to really notice (but not appreciate, never appreciate, damn it) how effing pretty they are and how nice it is to stare at them. And when they plead screw me. That's really, really dangerous. When you see those eyes begging you to screw it, make sure you back away as fast as you can.

Although, I know that its lips are by far one of its most addictive and lethal parts. They look really silky and flawless and sometimes they can look all pouty and soft, but remember, they aren't really. Well…they _are_, but you know what I mean. But seriously, once you kiss it and you feel those lips and you feel its tongue inside your mouth, you get a hell of a boner that won't go away. Ever. Unless—

And that brings me to the most dangerous, most addictive, most frightening and lethal and terrorizing part of it:

Its body.

Its lithe, white, pale, beautiful, slender, smooth, androgynous body. Its got these arms—the slenderest, longest, softest arms ever, and whenever they wrap around your neck it feels like they're suffocating you because once you see the dizzying skin your lungs clog up and that's the first symptom of addiction. The first symptom is shortness of breath.

And then, when its dangerous lips are on yours and you pin it up against a wall or a table and its legs snake around your waist you feel the second symptom, the symptom that tells you that you have to stop now or else you won't be able to. A racing heartbeat.

But if you were as fucking stupid as I was to disregard the symptoms and continue, you'll experience the worst symptom ever—although probably not as bad as the withdrawal symptoms, which I also experienced—and that's a fever. I don't know if you if my temperature actually goes up, but I'm sure that my body is hotter whenever I see it…or think about doing it…or even touch it.

And of course, all three symptoms lead up to when you sex it. Children, I can warn you all of one thing…throughout all of my experiences and tests with these regrettable—or not—addiction…one thing that I assure you should never, ever, ever, fucking EVER do…is have sex with it. Never. You will become addicted, and if it leaves you, the withdrawal symptoms are just as horrifying. Withdrawal symptoms include: Depression; impotency; irritation of the nerves, heart and mind; fissures in the heart; and a shortened-temper.

"Kuro-tan?" it peeks its head in the doorway. "Are you talking to yourself in the mirror again?"

"Ever heard of knocking, mage?" I growl. "Go away! I'm busy!"

"Doing what?" it sounds amused. It starts walking towards me in all its addictive glory—this is when it is advised to immediately start running in the other direction, even if that direction includes a ravine.

"Trying to get over my addiction," I mutter, as its so very, very addictive arms wrap around me and I can feel its body against my back. The first symptom has appeared. My lungs tighten.

"I didn't know you had an addiction," it says, confusedly, "And how could getting rid of an addiction be successful in the bathroom with all your…whatever medicines are used in Nihon?"

"I was doing just FINE, thanks, until you showed up."

It stares at our reflection for a minute, and then its eyes grow sly and it laughs. And laughs. And laughs, and I try not to stare at its tongue and lips. Or its very white teeth. "I see." It leans in extremely close, until I can feel those lips and that tongue against the small area of skin between my shoulder and throat that my hakama has slipped off to show. "Well then, Kuro-sama…how about you stop trying to resist and just take your daily amount? Don't worry…" it twists around to kiss me on the corner of my mouth. "I'll take care not to let you overdose."

I punch the door close and pin him to the bathroom floor.

He's just too addictive.

* * *

_A/N: Fai is the only drug that no one but a high person would "just say no" to. I swear, he is. Although, I wouldn't say no to Kuro-sama either. Who would?_

_Review Button_


End file.
